Dance For Your Life
by David's Baby
Summary: Bella and Rose own a dance studio and they teach tango. Edward and Emmett decide to try out. What will happen when tragedy strikes between the couples? Will they be able to save her?


**Dance For Your Life**

**BPOV**

Beep. Beep. Beep

I groaned and reached over to shut off my alarm clock. Then I remember that I have a dance class today. I got up and got ready. After I was ready, I went to wake up my sister/roommate, Rosalie.

"Rose, get up. Time for class," I said shaking her.

Rose groaned. "Tell me why I did this again?" she asked.

"Because you wanted to meet some hot guys," I replied.

"True. Very true," she said.

"Now get up. I'll make breakfast," I told her.

"Kay. I'm up. I'm up," Rose said while I shut her door laughing.

I walked down the stairs of our apartment and into the kitchen. I started pulling out the ingredients needed for pancakes.

"Do I smell pancakes, sis?" Rose asked behind me.

"Yep your favorite kind too," I replied.

I looked at the clock to see that it was almost time to go.

"We have to hurry, Rose. We have class in twenty minutes," I said.

"Kay. I'll eat in the car," Rose said.

"Kay. Let's go," I said grabbing my keys and purse.

Rose grabbed a plate and a few pancakes while I grabbed her keys and purse. We walked out of the apartment. I closed and locked the door, walked down the stairs and out of the complex. We walked to my car, a black 360 Spyder. I unlocked the doors and we got in I drove to the dance studio that Rose and I work at under 15 minutes going 120 miles for about 5 miles away from where we live.

We ran into the dressing rooms in the studio and got ready for class. Then we made it to class just in time. Zako Czarina was placing the students in classes.

"We have two of our teaches quitting so we do not have anyone but luckily for us we have two young ladies that have decided to work here. Their names are Isabella Swan and Rosalie Swan. Now Isabella has decided to teach tango and Rosalie has decided to teach the more advance tango and Cha Cha. Now the students that are going to tango with Isabella are Mike Newton, Edward Cullen, Jessica Stanly, Luther brown, and Anita Blake. The students that are going with Rosalie are Gage Debell, Lauren Mallory, Nikolas Czarina, Jean-Claude, and Emmett Cullen. Isabella's group will stay here and Rosalie's group will follow me," Mr. Czarina said.

"Good luck, Rose," I said.

"Good luck, Bella," she repeated walking with Mr. Czarina and her group.

My group was waiting for me, talking amongst themselves, but I was in the shadows when I started talking.

"Welcome class. My name is Isabella Swan but please call me either Bella or Miss Swan. Now I will put you all in pairs. So Mike Newton and Jessica Stanly, Luther Brown and Anita Blake, Edward Cullen your partner will be me."

Then I stepped out of the shadows and into the light. They all gasped probably because of what I was dressed in. I was in a tight light blue tango dress. I started walking to the middle where the group stood. One face stood out of the rest and man he was hot.

"Before we began, I need you all to go to the dressing rooms where there are some dance clothes. You need to find your right size. Now follow me," I said walking toward the dressing rooms at the back of the room. The class followed me to the dressing rooms. "Okay class, the boys on the right, girls left. Boys, Mr. Czarina should be in there if not have one of you knock on the girl's dressing rooms and I will help you. Now off you boys go." I told the boys and they left to the dressing rooms. "Girls, into the dressing rooms." The girls turned and went into the dressing room. "Here are the clothes for tango here," I opened a closet by the dressing doors. "Go find your right size." The girls went into the closet and started picking out the size they needed.

I was about to move away from the door when there was a knock on the door. "Girls stay here and I will be back," I said.

I walked toward the door, opened it to find the Greek God, Edward Cullen, I went out and Edward said, "Miss Swan, Mr. Czarina is not there." He has a velvety smooth voice.

"Okay. Are all the boys dressed?" I asked as we walked across to the boy's dressing room.

"Yes. Although, Mike wanted to be naked when you came in but the rest of us thought not," Edward replied.

Edward held the door open for me and I walked in with him on my heels.

"Okay boys your clothes are right here," I said opening the closet by the locker doors. "Pick your right sizes. When you guys are done meet me back in the studio," with that I walked out and back to the girls.

"You girls ready?" I asked when I opened the door.

"Yes, Miss Swan," they replied.

"Then let's go back to the studio and wait for the boys," I said and walked out of the girl's dressing room with the girls on my heels.

We didn't wait long, the boys entered just as I reached the middle of the room.

"Okay, class get with your partners and we will start with the basics," I said as Edward walked toward me and everyone paired up. "Now the basics of tango are much like any other style of dance. The foundation of the tango is laid with the eight-count. A tango-count can be expressed in two ways. The first is a simple slow…slow…quick, quick, slow." I snapped as I paced the class.

"While you continue to swap, the second way is characterized by walk…walk…tan-Go, close." Finally the class started. "Mr. Cullen, you ready?" I asked turning to him finding that he was staring at me. I blushed.

"Yes," Edward replied as he moved closer to me.

"Sora, music please," I called out.

The music started and the couples watched Edward and I carefully. Then they started. Edward was a great dancer I wonder why he is in basic tango instead of advance.

"Edward, why are you in the basic class instead of advance?" I asked, looking at the other couple's dancing.

"I didn't know how to do tango so I wanted to start with basic. My brother also wanted me to come so he was not alone in dance class. If I didn't then I wouldn't have met you," Edward replied.

I looked back at Edward to find that he was staring at me again. I blushed. Then Edward made a wrong move in the dance.

"Sorry," he said.

"It's okay, Edward. Ready to start again?" I asked.

"Yep," Edward replied. Then we started again.

We all danced for about an hour then it was time to go.

"Okay class that is it for today. Same time on Friday," I told the class while stepping away from Edward. "Class dismissed." The class went to the dressing rooms to change. Just then Rose entered.

"Hey Bella. How was your class?" Rose asked.

"Hey Rose. It was great. I meet a really hot guy. How was your class?" I said.

"Great. I meet a really hot guy too. What is his name?"

"His name is Edward Cullen. What is your guy's name?"

"His name is Emmett Cullen. This is great. We both meet guys that we like."

"I agree. What are you doing next?" I asked.

"Well I was thinking we can go to the mall," rose said carefully.

"I would but I have to go to my advance class. I won't be home until 6 or 7 tonight," I told her watching the students walked out but I didn't see Edward yet.

"Okay. I will go tomorrow then," Rose said.

"Okay. We will go tomorrow," I said laughing.

"See ya at home, sis," Rose said turning to walk out the door.

"See ya. Wait, Rose. Do you want the car keys?" I asked.

"Yeah. I'll get it out of your locker, kay?" Rose replied.

"Kay. See ya tonight," I said and with that she left. When the door closed, the advanced class walked in already. Mr. Czarina walked in behind them.

"Isabella how was your class?" he asked.

"Great but please call me Bella," I replied.

"Of course. Well class, are you ready to pick up where we left off?" Mr. Czarina asked us.

A course of "Yes" answered him.

"Okay get with your partners. Sora, music please." The music started and we all started dancing. The dance was a fast tempo tango. This dance was more sexual because you are closer to your partner. Also there is a little hip-hop part of the dance. As the dance ended, my partner, Jacob Black, dipped me and brought me up slowly. That is when I noticed that Edward was watching us. "Okay class, same time next week. You're dismissed," Mr. Czarina said and I realized that it has been an hour.

"Hey Bella, do you want to go out to dinner?" Jacob asked. He is always trying to get me to go out with him but I like him as a brother nothing more.

"Sorry, Jake. I can't," I replied.

"Okay, maybe next time," he said with that he left.

"Hey Edward," I said walking toward him.

"Hey Miss Swan," Edward replied shakily.

"Edward, please call me Bella. Miss Swan makes me sound older than I am."

"Bella, that was amazing," he said.

"Thank you, Edward. You can be just as good or better if you work at it." I replied.

"But not like that," Edward said sadly.

"Like my partner?" I asked.

"Yeah," he replied looking down.

"Jacob has attitude. That was it," I said.

"Attitude?" Edward asking looking back up at me.

"Yes, Jacob has attitude but doesn't have personality. You need both to be great." I replied. "You have personality."

"Really?" He asked.

"Yes. If you want I can help you." I said.

"I would like your help." Edward said excitedly.

"Okay. Come in tomorrow at 5:30 p.m. I will be here and no one else will be."

"Okay. I will be here. Thanks again, Bella."

"No problem, Edward. Now you better go we got to lock up," I said.

"Okay. See ya tomorrow." Edward said then he turned and walked out.

I locked up the dance studio and started walking home. I was about 2 miles away, when something hit me from behind. Then everything went black.

**EPOV**

After watching Bella dance and her asking to help me tomorrow, I went out to my Volvo. I was almost home when I see something laying on the side of the road. I pulled over and went to see what is was.

Thinking it was a deer but what I seen made me gasp. I ran over to her and checked her pulse. She was still breathing. I got out my cell and called 911.

"911. What is your emergency?"

"I have a female here that just got hit by a car," I told the person on the phone.

"What is her name?"

"Isabella Swan."

"What is your location?"

"The corner of Madison St. and 3rd Ave Seattle."

"What is your name, Sir?"

"Edward Cullen."

"Help is on the way. Can you tell me Miss Swan's injuries?"

"From what I can see and tell, she has cuts and bruises. Looks like her right leg is broken and her left arm. That's all I can tell," I tell her.

"Okay. They should be there any minute now."

"Okay. Thank you," I said and hung up as the sirens started to get louder.


End file.
